Violet flames
by MattyMattMattMatthew
Summary: Mei Li is a demon exorcist... Oh but here's the catch: she's blind. All she can see is a ring of blue covering demon's which helps her in combat but not in everyday life... Especially at True cross academy! Rated T because I'm paranoid... Mostly...
1. day one

**Well this is my very first Blue Exorcist fan fiction. I read book one but my library didn't have the rest so I watched it online. Sorry if something is different from the book. But anyway I hope you enjoy! **(listening to Hey there Delilah and 1,2,3,4 as I write this. Haha. I wonder if it'll come across in my writing...)

Mei Li. ~

I sat motionless on my porch a single white rose resting in my hands. Tears streamed from my eyes in thin streams leaving traces of sobs on my cheek.

I leaned back against the porch steps gripping the rose tighter and tighter putting thorn size gashes to speck my hand.

I heard the vague sound of a car pulling up and then a door slamming. _The neighbors_ I thought angrily. They never cared about my brother. They never cared about any of us.

Only it wasn't the neighbors. It was an unknown person.

A gloved hand touched my own. I imagined a white hand turning red. An ugly deep color like... Blood.

"Excuse me but are you Mei Li Nakashima?"

"You are?" I questioned, unseeing eyes roaming around the darkness.

"Mephisto Pheles. Headmaster of true cross academy!"

My face brightened "Did I get the scholarship?"

"You my dear have beat national records with that IQ of yours."

I smiled again "Will I be the only scholarship student?"

"No you will be entering the school with Yukio and Rin Okumura. Both exorcist."

"I also have full scholarship to the exorcist program?"

"Indeed you do."

I dropped the rose standing to my full height of five feet six inches. I felt the blood trickling down my hands.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I mean the funeral was pretty horrible but at least I would never have to deal with those pesky neighbors again. Hmmm... Maybe I've even forgotten there names already...

Oh right.

Shima.

~ To the school!

The entrance ceremony was quite nice but I couldn't stop picking at the bandages on my right hand. Mephisto insisted that the nurse wrap my whole hand so now I had no control over it what-so-ever.

At the moment I was making my way to that door Mephisto had told me about that connected to everywhere else. Only teachers and high rank exorcist have them. Due to my lack of sight Mephisto thought it would be easier on me if I had one door to everything.

The moment I heard faint footsteps behind me was the moment my feet temporarily tuned out what my brain was telling them to do and long story short I tripped.

I fell flat on my back (no idea how that's possible) and heard the footsteps get quite louder.

A hand pushed me up and the keys at my side jingled lightly annoying the heck out of me.

"Are you OK?" a young voice asked.

"I think so." I said with a smile drifting my white eyes to where I thought he was. I tried to stand but a pain shot up my ankle.

He slung one of his arms around my waist supporting my weight. He unlocked the door after confirming that we were going to the same place.

A thought popped into my head.

"Wait! Only teachers and high rank exorcist have access to that door!"

He laughed lightly "I'm your exorcist teacher."

MY face reddened "OH!"

"It's OK I'm only sixteen."

"Ohh... Then you're Yukio Okumura!"

"You must be Mei Li Nakashima."

I nodded black hair bouncing up and down in its loose ringlets.

He shook my hand without letting me go "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

He opened the last door and pulled me in helping my to a seat.

I sat alone until I heard a very familiar very hated voice "Mei li?"

I groaned. Shima. "Ye-es?"

He didn't say anything else to me.

I sat in utter silence because no one was talking. In my head i pieced together what Yukio could look like.

The door opened again and another person walked in. Late.

"YUKIO?!" I heard the voice call out.

"Rin." Yukio said cooly.

"b-b-but you..." He trailed off.

"Rin if you could please take a seat."

I was staring intently at my desk not even bothering to trace Rin's voice.

"Today you will be getting you Temtaint if you haven't already gotten yours. Please raise your hand if you've already gotten yours."

My hand went straight up. Because of my temtaint a brilliant blue _blob_ appeared around demon's.

"Three of you... Well... Less then I had hoped for but lets get just get this over with."

I heard some rustling as Yukio took something out of his bag. He explained what it was but I was tuned out staring at the ceiling.

Slowly I started noticing spots of the ceiling turning faintly blue.

"There demon's in the roof?" I questioned.

"Not that I know of."

"Well...I think you have a demon infestation." I could feel Yukio studying me like my brother used to do when he was confused.

The spots on the ceiling started to wobble as I heard the ceiling crack.

"Infestation." I muttered and a blob appeared before me on my desk.

The blob leaned closer to me as I leaned closer to it. What I can only hope was out noses touched. I smiled.

"Ehh.. Nakashima-chan..." Rin's voice called out.

I heard the click of a gun. "No Okumura-Sempai don't shoot it."

The bullet would cause no harm to a human but the demon in front of me would die... I would also.

I was a demon.

Lets not get into that now though.

I slipped something out of my blue converse boots and stuck it through the top of the demon without unsheathing the slim black dagger.

I pushed the blue off of my desk as the ceiling cracked more and more until finally Yukio ordered us out.

I stayed. As did Rin from what I could tell.

Yukio told me to get out but I refused as I held the dagger. Not unsheathing it.

I heard the distinct sound of a gun as the blue shapes moved closer. I stuck dagger through a few as I heard a sword being drawn.

as I stuck the last small one I looked up to see a human sized blob in front of me.

I crashed my blade down on it as I heard a very human like scream. A hand caught my arm.

"Nakashima-chan what in the world are you doing?"

"I'm killing the last demon!"

A small sound escaped both Rin and Yukio as Yukio drew me aside questioning me on how I knew that.

I answered all the questions easily before it was my turn. I got the whole story out of Yukio about Rin.

I didn't get a chance to respond before I was being pulled to the hall.

"Sorry about that but maybe but I think I know an easier way for you all to get a temtaint."

Yukio herded everyone back into the classroom and pulled yet another thing out of his bag.

I sat in the back of the room as I heard several cries of pain.

Guess they were getting there temtaint.

~After class

Yukio helped me back to my dorm which happened to be the dorm next to Rin and Yukio's.

The room was small and the bed just barely fit me but at least I was next to someone that I knew.

Rin sat at the office chair in my room going on and on about the classes they would start tomorrow. I for one was excited about being in twelth grade math, science, and history. The rest of my classes were simply eleventh grade.

I was a ninth grader.

I smiled as I lay down in my bed to sleep holding my brother's picture close to me and falling asleep to Rin and Yukio yelling at eachother.

**Well there you have it. I think I'm going to try to make each chapter one day and one night. The chapter name will tell you the time span of each chapter. Please comment! I might loose hope if you don't! **


	2. day two!

**Thank you so much for the review Lauren D! And thanks for the followers and alert'ers' although more reviews are always welcomed! Now back to the story! VF~**

Mei Li~

I awoke to a loud banging on my door.

"MMEEEIII LLIII! Breakfast is ready." From the blue glow on the door I could tell it was Rin.

I groaned and rolled out of bed then woozily stood up pushing the hair out of my face. It took me a while but finally I found the door knob and opened it only to fall on Rin sending us both down.

"Uhhhh! What's your problem?" I asked as I sat up wearing tennis shorts and a purple T-shirt.

Rin pulled me up before saying anything "Like I said, breakfast is ready."

I glared in his general direction before kindly asking him how long until school starts. "One hour!" He exclaimed with a rather cheery voice before I slammed my door in his face yelling at him to 'wake my up in fifty minuets.'

~fifty minuets later.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Why would you wake me up with only ten minuets to get ready and get to class?!" I heard Rin's footsteps getting quieter and quieter as I ran to the bathroom to get ready.

~Five minuets later.

I was ready in record time after throwing the school uniform on and running into Yukio... Three times.

"Mei Li! Were leaving!" The brothers yelled in unison.

_Oh my goshies! _I thought to myself _they have telepathic powers!_

Yukio walked Rin and I to our first class. Our schedules seemed to clash by _coincidence (_glance accusingly at Mephisto) of course at a glance our schedules were the same but I was in higher grade levels.

Rin walked me in and helped me to a seat in 12th grade before using his demonic speed to get to his math class.

I guess I could use my demonic powers too... They just posed a general safety threat due to lack of sight.

Classes passed rather fast although I couldn't stop staring at the clock the entire time.

The last bell rang and I was off to cram school.

Yukio used his magic and appeared by my side... At least that's how it seemed to me... He was probably just wearing some really quiet shoes...

"Nakashima-chan would you mind if I walked you to class?"

"N-no of course not Okumura-Sensei!" I could feel my cheeks heating and I looked down letting my white eyes glance in his general direction.

We fell into a slightly comfortable silence before I blurted something out that I would regret.

"O-Okumura-Sensei what do you look like?"

We stood in silence for a long time after that. I guess he was just thinking. I've asked people that before and later I've learned that they were lieing. People can sometimes be pretty mean to me.

"U-um..." He slowly started describing himself to me. When he was finished our silence was slightly more awkward.

We arrived at class and immediately I asked everyone what they looked like. I think I got the wrong picture of Izumo because Shima and Rin kept on shouting that she had _super _tiny eye brows and that's all I needed to know.

I didn't really learn anything new considering the fact that I was already an exwire... Soon to be a real exorcist. In fact the exwire test they have will actually be my exorcist test! I've been studying to be one since I was a little girl but it's always been harder for me.

~Gym

From what I could tell Bon and Rin were fighting about something futile.

While I didn't have to participate in gym activities I still had to show up.

The teacher left yelling something about his cute little kitty. That's when things started getting interesting.

Bon and Rin were fighting again over nothing of course except for the fact that they both had the same goal. That was to defeat Satan. Mine was a little more insane. I wanted to defeat Satan's entire world. I wouldn't tell anyone this... Except my brother.

I finally started listening as Bon went down to touch the frog shaped demon's we were running from or whatever Rin had been doing down there. I couldn't really tell from the two blobs.

The girls (Izumo and Paku) started laughing at him. I could hear the sound of the frog demon changing its posture into a fighting stance. I heard Rin yell a battle cry but I was down there before him bulling the sheathed dagger out of my shoe. The demon went after me and long story short I was now in his mouth.

I held my blade out in front of my debating on whether I should draw it. The demon wouldn't listen to me because I held no stature in the world of demons and the sheathed blade would do good and no one was going to help me... Except Rin but by now he already would've if he was going to.

Well then I guess this is going to end with somebody secret getting out and better mine then Rin's.

I pulled the blade out and stuck it threw the demon. I threw it back into its holder before the frog let go of me but the flames that had disintegrated the frog would be questioned.

I lay on a pile of ashes my (sheathed) knife pulled close to me.

I breathed heavily- in, out, in, out- until finally I heard feet sliding down the concrete.

"Mei Li-Chan!" I heard Rin yell above the rest when he was at my side.

My shite eyes were wide and my lips were slightly parted. It felt as if I couldn't get enough air. My breathing sounded rather labored too. This is what happens when I unleash my violet flames. Being a half low-class demon my flames burn me, though not nearly as much as they would a normal human because these don't leave a mark, but still it does something to mess with my body. I'm never in any real danger it's just for several minuets my breathing is quite erratic.

Loud footsteps sounding in my ears and a hand was pushing my back up.

"Nakashima-Chan? Are you OK?" I heard Yukio's distinct voice ask.

I nodded lightly "J-just a little r-rattled." I explained then whispered something in his ear.

I was positioned so I was (hopefully) facing Bon. I stood up still woozy and out of breath.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF! AND WHAT ABOUT THE REST OF US! THE DEMON COULD HAVE GONE ON A RAMPAGE AND KILLED US ALL... YOUR REALLY... _quite_... and idio-" I trailed off as I passed out.

Yukio Okumura~

I _have _been informed that Mei Li is like Rin and I but I didn't know what Mephisto was talking about then. I had no idea she was a... _Demon_! It's impossible that she's not given the frog demon burst into violet flames. I don't think the others would figure it out and Rin's to idiotic to figure it out but at least it's obvious to me.

I was sitting in the infirmary anxiously waiting for her to wake up. I don't know why but I felt drawn to her. Not like drawn to her in a friendly way but... I don't know... I don't know what this feeling is. I'm actually (for once) quite confused. I think I feel like Rin does when he tried to study.

"Yukio!?" I heard a small voice call out. I looked toward Mei Li who was now sitting up staring at the wall.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh I didn't I just hoped."

I looked at her for a long time knowing she wouldn't notice.

"Can I tell you something?"

"A-anything..."

"You glow too." She gushed.

"W-what?" I asked confused.

"You're a demon! I can tell!" I looked at her quizzically and I was about to say something before she cut me off "But not like Rin-Kun!"

"You too." I said quietly hoping she wouldn't hear. But of course I had to remember a little too late she was known among exorcist for her amazing hearing. "Y-you're a demon! Like Rin."

Mei Li smiled lightly. before looking my general direction "Why I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But your dagger! It's like Rin's Kurikura! It holds your violet flames."

She pulled it out of her boot "This old thing? It's nothing but a rust knife."

"That's not true. Mephisto wouldn't let you carry it around if it was."

Sadly we couldn't continue our conversation because the entire cram school class decided to walk in right then.

"Mei Li! Are you OK?!" Rin yelled.

She nodded lightly "Yes of course!"

"I'm very sorry Mei Li-chan." Bon said quietly before Rin again shouted something out.

"I made rice balls!" He announced proudly.

"What flavor?" She asked cheerily as everyone else got involved in there own conversations

"Just rice." He said sitting on the bed and handing her them as they laughed and ate.

I felt something as I ducked out of the room was it... Jealousy?

No. Not possible.

**Oh wow! heh heh long chapter. If you haven't noticed I don't use fowl language... Well this chapter is kind of random because I was bored. Haha. Magic Yukio. Telepathic twins. **


	3. Day three! Day Four!

Hey** guys... So I try to update about once a day... Yesterday I couldn't... Sorry. OK so this chapter won't be as random as the other one. Please give me an early birthday/late Christmas (or any other winter holiday) present by reviewing! Oh and whenever Mei Li's knife (which will get a cool name like Rin's in this chapter) is sheathed I'll put an S in front of it.**

**Example: Mei Li pulled her S knife out of her boot.**

**Other Example: Mei Li brought her knife down, whipping it through the air as it sunk into papery flesh.**

**See the difference?**

**Both of those sentences are in this chapter :) Oh and sorry for not updating yesterday. This chapter is the next night and I'm making it the Exwire initiation! OK? YEP! Well it has to be OK or else I'd have to re-write the entire chapter...**

**Sorry for the long Author's note! VF! (Oh and my Japanese isn't the best (I'm limited to saying After image, mass-production, Jagger, I've, got, the, moves, like, of, good afternoon, good morning, and hair care items) so if the word I'm using for the sword isn't a real Japanese word please tell me! P.S this is my own made up Exwire exam. In fact it's nothing like the original.**

**Mei Li Nakashima~**

I sat up in the bed quite fast and all the blood rushed to my legs. I fell back to the bed asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The second time I woke up wasn't quite so bad because I was being woken up by someone.

"Nakashima-Chan?" I heard Yukio's distinct voice call out. My eyes forced open even though I couldn't see anything.

"Yukio?" I asked dazed.

"It's time for the exwire exam are you up to it?"

I jumped out of bed as a yes. Yukio grabbed my wrist pulling me forward. His hand was gripping my wrist tightly as if he had something important to say/tell me.

I didn't push it.

We stepped into the afternoon breeze. I heard talking coming from far away but I couldn't figure out who it was.

Yukio pulled me along not stopping until I felt something rather tree like brush my arm.

"This may seem rather cruel but your exwire exam takes place in a labyrinth on the school grounds. It's made up bushes and you will hear a ringing that will grow louder as you get closer. About half way in Rin will be able to hear it and three quarters of the way in the rest will be able to hear it. Can you hear it now?"

I listened closely for a moment before my ears picked up a small ringing like when it's totally silent but you hear that ringing in your ears. But louder, a lot louder. I nodded lightly in the general direction of Yukio's voice.

"There will be several lower class demon's along the way and weapon's are allowed if they make sense with what type of exorcist you would like to be. You are studying to be a Dragoon, knight, and tamer correct?"

I nodded lightly "What are the restrictions of your familiars?"

"They can not do all the work for you but they can be used to defeat demons. Three at the most. How many familiars do you have again?"

I pulled up my shirt sleeve showing six small tattoos going from my wrist to elbow "Six."

I stuck out my hand to him most likely confusing him. I slid my hand along his jacket and finally pulled a gun from his holder.

"May I use this?" I questioned.

He replied with a simple 'yes' before leading me to my starting position. "The main goal of this test is to see who can make it to the center. The test will begin in five minuets. Everyone is spaces fifty meters apart. The first person to make it to the middle is immediately given a spot on the exwire list and of course if you make it first you will be given a spot on the exorcist list. If at any point during the test you feel you are in extreme danger climb to the top of one of the bushes and yell for me. I will be monitoring your performance so if your see or hear me at any point it is me and not a demon. If you are to run into a classmate during this test split up soon afterwards or you will be disqualified. Make sense?"

"Um... Yeah. So I can use all of my familiar's at once?"

"Yep oh and... I told Rin he could use the kurikara and you may use your knife, is your knife called anything by any chance?"

I nodded "Yes Kishi."

Yukio checked his watch quickly then bid me a farewell running off only to shoot his gun in the air.

I started running.

~About ten minuets in~

Five demon's appeared before me and I called one of my familiar's. This familiar was a white leopard. The chant for him was easy but currently I'm to distracted to recite it so I just yell "Kai come!" Because my familiar's were always out... At least Kai was.

I found a certain (maybe illegal) incantation in this (maybe stolen) book from this (maybe black market) store in this (maybe shady) one part of town that can turn your Familiar into a human. Kai was always a human and always following me around. I haven't called him for like two years now so he's stayed quite far away from me.

Kai was there in seconds turning into a leopard as he jumped on one of the demon's. I quickly shot the rest of the demon's with Yukio's gun not wanting to draw Kishi because I know it would have to be sheathed.

Or else I would pass out again... Maybe.

Kai turned into a human with shaggy white hair and blue eyes. He was also very tall. I only knew this because he told me. Also I could see up until I was about six so I know what shaggy hair looks like and colors and stuff.'

We continued on down the path. I ran into like twenty thousand bushes but I just kept on following the ringing. It was getting more and more annoying. I've heard from people that have done this maze before that it takes like twenty to thirty minuets so I'm just about halfway done with it.

The ringing was starting to get unbearably loud.

"I'm going to go Li call me if you need me." I nodded as Kai dissapeared.

~Five minuets later.

I was holding my ears now because the sound was so loud. It's odd because I haven't tun into anybody yet or seen any more demon's. I knew this was just the silence before the battle.

Soon enough I saw a large blue blob in front of me.

I shivered because of the sheer size. I had to have been like five feet taller than me. I tried shooting it. No good.

I was forced to my knife.

I pulled my S Kishi out of my boot.

I brought my knife down, whipping it through the air as it sunk into papery flesh.

I was thrown back into a bush. I screamed.

I went at it again taking it by surprise. I rammed right into the middle of the demon tearing it in half.

It took a while but by the time it was done I was covered in violet flames and burn marks. "Kai!" I called out and he carried me the last ten meters to the finish after I but me S Kishi away.

I was the second one there, right after Bon. From what I could tell bon hadn't noticed me yet.

I called all six familiars so standing in front of me had to have been Kai, Chika (The evil bunny!), Shuya (The crazy fox), Hikaru (the fuzzy-surprisingly light- garden spirit who just so happened to be big enough to work as a blanket!), Yukie (the forest spirit- quite soft if I do say so myself), and lastly there was Hibiki (the sky demon who was shaped like a barbie sized ostrich)

I pulled Hikaru up so he covered me and all my fuzy familiars crowded around me. Kai leaned against me on my right falling asleep in human form on my shoulder.

"Mei Li-Chan?!" Bon called out in surprise two minuets after I got all settled down.

"What do you want?"

"What is this?!"

"There my familiars silly! Kai, Chika, Shuya, Hikaru, Hibiki, and Yukie!"

"B-but one of them's a human!"

I slowly explained to him about the spell and let him borrow Shuya to lean against.

"Yay were like a happy family! I'll be the father and you'll be the son!"

I could feel Bon turn to look at me "What? Who's the mother then?"

"Okumura-sensei will be mommy and I'll be daddy!"

I could feel Bon's gaze staying on me for quite a while. I shrugged it off.

One by one as the rest arrived Bon would tell me who they were and I would say 'My dearest son/daughter I'm glad you're OK!" I explained to all of them about my familiar's and about our happy family.

I could tell Izumo was quite unhappy with how many familiar's I have but she didn't bring it up because Kai had food.

"Wait Li what am I in your family?!" Kai cried out. Kai was quite dramatic and from what I heard dressed in some very outrageous outfits.

"Um... The envious cousins whom we steal food from a lot!"

"Awesome! Good thing your cousin has lots of food." I smiled brightly and soon enough we heard Yukio coming. That obnoxious ringing had finally been turned off and I could hear properly.

"Mommy!" I cried out throwing my arms around him and slipping his gun back into it's holster.

"What?"

"Well see I'm the daddy and you're the mommy and those are our dearest children, the one with the food is Kai cousin whom we steal food from.

...

...

...

"...OK..."

Awkward silence.

"Well class the results of the test will be in tomorrow morning and will be posted on the door to the classroom. You can come and see in the morning if you'd like."

~Later that night~

"Okumura-Sensei, Rin-Kun!" I yelled from inside my room as all my familiar's lay around me. Even Kai was in the top bunk.

Rin was in my room as soon as I called rubbing his head from running into a wall. Yukio soon followed.

"Would it be OK if some other 'people' stayed in the dorms with us?"

"If Mephisto says it's OK."

"Oh he already said yes I just want to make sure you guys are OK with it."

Yukio and Rin nodded as Rin walked out yelling at me to just call him Rin from now on.

Yukio stayed a while longer and finally said "You don't have to call me Okumura-Sensei. Anything is fine."

I thought for a long while pondering on what I should call him. Nothing to embarrassing because then I'd stutter when I tried to say it. It finally hit me.

"You know how Shiemi calls you Yuki-Chan? Can I just call you Yuki?"

"Yes of course." He said.

As his footsteps got quieter I yelled "I'll call you mommy too!"

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

~Next day~

Kai woke me up with eggs and bacon in my face. This was one of the few times I would actually wake right up.

Kai had transferred to the school earlier this morning and sense academically he's a 12th grader sense he registered as a ninth grader he's in all my classes.

I changed into my school uniform and got a piggy back ride from Kai. He walked me down to classes sense I didn't want to see the list first.

I was very afraid that for the third year in a row I would be an exwire.

~After normal classes~

Kai carried me to the door were Yuki met me.

"Hello Yuki." I said brightly.

"I bet your excited. Maybe you won't be an exwire this year. Mephisto does all of the grading and stuff so I haven't seen the list yet."

I smiled "Do you think I did well mommy?"

"Of course daddy! I don't think you could have done bad if you had tried."

Yuki opened the door to the classroom grabbing the list off of the door.

As soon as class started Yuki jumped into a discussion about Dragoons and Arais.

At the end of the lesson he asked who had read the list and made a comment about how only one person had.

"OK I'll read it from the bottom up and the Exwire's are in order by how they did. I'll start with the person that could improve the most.

Bottom- Shiemi Moryama.

-Konekomaru Miwa

-Renzo Shima

-Izumo Kamiki

-Rin Okumura

-Ryuji Suguro."

Everyone clapped after each name but each clap got harder and harder for me as I realized I wasn't on the list.

"Is Mei Li-Chan not on the list?" Bon asked.

Izumo started laughing "Haha she didn't even pace."

"No she's not on the list." Yuki said quietly.

He let Izumo laugh for a few more minuets and Shima joined in, everyone was laughing.

Yuki cut them off "Mei Li Nakashima is now a Middle first class exorcist, right above me on the list."

Everone stopped laughing and I started laughing.

"BUT HOW?!" Izumo yelled.

"Your all pretty unobservant to not have not realized that she was on the exwire list for three years before this. I mean she's Mei Li Nakashima. Every exorcist has heard of her!"

Izumo stopped talking now

"See that's why Yuki and I are the mommy and daddy and you are the children!"

"Don't forget me! I was an upper first class exorcist!" Kai yelled.

"Psh yeah. Before they figured out you were just a familiar!"

"Hey not nice Li! Not nice!"

**OMG! I'm so proud of this chapter! Sorry it's so long (2234) I love that Mei Li calls him Yuki! Yay! I think I have a new favorite character! Kai! Eeep.**

**(2234 words not counting the author's notes)! (2495 with authors note!)**


	4. Day five! Day six! Day seven! Day eight!

**My gosh chapter four already! My other stories are feeling quite neglected! This chapter is the carnival/the camping trip because I forgot that the carnival came before the camping trip... Well... Oh yeah, you might be wondering why Mei Li is still participating in the cram school seeing as how she's a fancy exorcist now. The short answer is: She wants too. The long answer (optional read) is: Because she is blind she has a disadvantage among all other exorcist, Mei Li likes to train all she can so that she can some day be and upper first class exorcist. For her to become an upper first class exorcist she has to teach herself not to rely on her familiars too much and by participating with the other exwires it gives her the proper training she needs... (continued at bottom)**

**Mei Li~  
**I woke up with the biggest smile on my face you have ever seen. I wasn't even woken up which is a huge accomplishment. I struggled to get dressed without Kai and Shuya (the only two familiars that slept in my room) waking up.

I tripped over one of Kai's legs waking him up anyway. "Stupid Kai." I grumbled narrowing my eyes.

"Hey, Hey not my fault."

I stuck my tongue out, probably at a wall before running into the door three times before finding the handle.

"Coming Kai?"

Kai grumbled something about his beauty and slowly got dressed as I walked the ten feet to Yuki and Rin's dorm.

"Yuki! Rin!" I yelled and someone opened the door.

"Yuki?"

"No it's Rin."

"Oh..." I mumbled.

"Hey don't sound so disappointed! We're generally the same people seeing as how we are twins."

I heard Rin grunt as Yuki started saying something. "Yeah, no. Have you forgotten we're fraternal?"

"How could I! Sometimes looking at your face scares me because I think it's what mine looks like. It takes a few minuets for my breathing to return to normal."

"Do you fall asleep in class afterwards?"

"Yes! Oh I mean no! NO!" Rin yelled hurting my sensitive eardrums.

Kai walked up behind me resting his hands on my shoulders.

"Ki-Ki!" I yelled happily.

Kai grunted his response as Yuki grabbed my wrist leading us out.

I couldn't figure out why but his simple touch sent shivers down my spine.

"Rin you will be joining the exwires for this 'adventure'. Nakashima-chan you will be joining me as my personal assistant for the day. You will still be participating but if anything minor happens with demons I will put you in charge of it." Yuki said so fast it took my mind several seconds to comprehend what he said. "Rin no drawing your sword at all!" Yuki finished and I heard something being shifted as if a different weapon was being given to Rin.

Yuki leaned in so I could feel his breath on my ear "Nakashima-Chan the same rule applies for you." he whispered as one of his guns transferred into my hand. "Don't shoot anyone with this and watch out for Rin."

I nodded lightly. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Nakashima-Chan anymore. It's to formal and seeing as how I'm technically not your student anymore you can call me anything. Oh and because I'm not mean you don't have to call me Senpai even though I am technically your superior... By one number..."

I could hear Yuki's eye roll. "Fine then I'll call you... Hm... Li-Chan?"

"OK Then Mommy!"

~At the carnival~

"OK class today we are looking for a child aged pesky demon that is usually caught lifting skirts around the park. The demon has become quite a nuisance and needs to be eradicated. You will be in teams of two and once the demon is found contact me using your radio. If you run into any other demons switch your frequency to reach Mei Li."

Yuki explained the teams and soon enough we were all going separate ways!

Yuki and I walked in a rather awkward silence looking for the target.

"Li-Chan? I heard that one of the reasons Mephisto gave you full scholarship was because otherwise you would be living alone. If it isn't to personal may I ask why?"

I was silent for another few minuets. This is a very touchy subject for me. "When I was about six years old I was in a car crash. My parents were dead before the car even stopped moving, my brother was hospitalized for three months, and the glass from the windshield had showered all over me. Hence the blindness and a large scar on my stomach.

"I lived with my nineteen year old brother for ten years until he died at the age of twenty-nine. We were walking home from my old highschool, taking a short-cut down an alley when suddenly three demon's appeared. I went to draw my dagger but my brother Ando knew how tired and beaten up I would get if I used it so he grabbed it away from me instead trying to use an incantation to defeat the demon's.

"Ando was killed by the demon's and I was left mangled. I still have several scars from the encounter but for some reason they retreated... I lived alone for the next month until school was starting back up and Mephisto showed up on my doorstep."

We stood in silence after that until we heard a shrill child like voice. The demon.

I followed the voice wearing my blue athletic leggings and black long sleeve T-shirt.

I caught up to the voice quickly because I could see a small demon shape in front of me. It was odd though because it looked like half of it was missing almost as if... Someone was holding it?

I pulled Yuki's gun pointing it towards the demon.

"Wait don't shoot!" I heard Shiemi's distinct voice call out. I held the gun level walking closer.

"No! Stop it! The poor kid hasn't done anything!"

"How long have you had the demon in your sights?"

"About an hour..." She mumbled backing away from me.

"You were supposed to contact us directly after finding the demon!" I snarled.

Shiemi refused to move away from the demon "Yuki!" I yelled and I heard heavy boots coming towards us.

"Um... Shiemi?" Yuki said confused.

"He's just a little kid Yuki-chan! Please don't hurt him!" I don't know why but I felt a pang of anger when Shiemi called him Yuki-Chan.

"Shiemi just set him down." Yuki said and I saw the demon jump to the floor then Shiemi squeal a little bit and run after it.

"Well..." I said trailing off not able to think of anything else to say.

Yukio Okumura~

I watched Shiemi run off in her new school uniform. Was I the only guy here that wasn't attracted to her in the least?

I don't know why because normally I would be at least a little bit but not today.

I've been acting a little odd today. I looked at Li-Chan. Today she looked amazing in her leggings and T-shirt, someone must have done her makeup, the black makeup really made her near white eyes beautiful... Geez what was I thinking! Thinking this would have been illegal two days ago because she was my student... But now...

I face palmed when I saw blue flames spiraling into the air. Rin was such a moron.

I saw something rather familiar... A familiar demon with a spike in his hair... Amaimon?

No! It couldn't be!

Li-Chan must have noticed him to because soon enough she was running off drawing her S Kishi out of her boot.

"Don't open it!" I yelled after her as I struggled to catch up.

To late.

The beautiful violet flames were already dancing around Li-Chan giving her a haunting look as she jumped into the air using her demonic powers to propel her farther. She crack down on Amaimon with intensity that even took him a little off guard.

The sword made it a little ways into his chest before he put his hands on either side of it pushing it out. Li-Chan fell off of the roller coaster to the ground. She wasn't affected as she bounced right back up pointing my gun and going back at him as Rin sat stunned with his sword out.

The fifth time Li-Chan jumped into the air her blade was taken from her and pushed right back into her chest. Not all the way through but far enough for some serious bleeding.

~Ten minuets later~

The newly found Shura walked off with Rin as she had orders to take only him and not Mei Li.

I got Mei Li to medical attention at the school straight away even though her wounds were already healing. All the exwire's were extremely confused.

It would have to stay that way for a while.

DAY SIX~

Mei Li~

I bounced up and down happily carrying four five backpacks as Rin carried four. But Rin had Shura's which was as heavy as two.

Everyone was complaining about how long the walk was. All except Rin, Yuki, and I.

I was quite excited because Ando only took me camping once and it turned out we had been on private property the whole time... Sure did explain why their had been a well there...

Eventually we stopped and Rin and I dropped everyone's packs except our own.

Everyone set to work helping out. Except for me because there was nothing I could do.

I simply sat leaning against Kai as he leaned against a tree as he did something to my hair. I felt like a hippy when I started smelling flowers and realized Kai was putting them in my hair.

I rolled my eyes but you couldn't tell because they were a solid color. Darn...

"Mommy!" I yelled out for Yuki.

"Yes daddy?" He yelled back from a ways away.

I squealed and ran over to him running into fifteen people on the way.

...There aren't even fifteen people here... There's like ten...

I crashed into Yuki throwing my arms around him.

I could feel him shrink back and push his glasses up.

"Daddy wants to be carried!" I whined.

"Your incredibly childish you do know that right?" I nodded smiling as he picked me up on his back.

I wrapped my legs (that were covered in black skinny jeans) around his waist to hold me up and my arms (that were covered in a brown hoodie and black T-shirt) and I let my feet (that were covered in converse) dangle down.

I set my shin on his shoulder as he walked over to the fire. Yuki sat down with me still on him. I fell off at one point but throughout the whole night all we were doing was eating and having fun. We also learned a lot of things about Shura... A lot...

DAY SEVEN~

Yukio~

I told people what we were doing today and everyone got in a rather depressed mood because of it.

I gave Rin and Li their own special instructions on what they can do.

I watched as Li ran off... Slightly... Afraid?

~Half and hour later~

I sat down with Shura as she 'drank' and I had a glass of water.

"You like her don't you, Mei Li-San?"

My face went up in flames as I thought.

Maybe I did...

I do find her rather appealing...

"Maybe." I what I said to Shura.

"Then I would do something quick because your twin likes her too."

That was all Shura said before disappearing into her tent to play truth or dare with Kai.

I sat in silence for a long time before getting up and walking into the forest after Mei Li.

Mei Li~

I sat on top of the giant lantern having Hibiki, Shuya, and Yukie say different incantations well I muttered my own keeping demon's away from my lantern with my switchblade.

We easily crossed over the river with this illegal incantation for temporary telekinesis. I knew a lot of illegal incantations.

I saw a faint blue light come out of the forest about twenty feet down. It was Yuki!

"YUKI!" I yelled out and he came running towards me. I pulled him on top of the lantern with me not stopping the motion as I got Hikaru to chant the incantation I had been saying.

"Why did you come out here?" I asked confused. "Did someone light there thingy?"

Yuki chuckled "Nope no one's in danger."

"Then why did you come?"

"So I could do this." Yuki leaned in to fast for me to react pushing his lips against mine.

He pulled away as we arrived to Izumo and that other dude already there and the rest just getting here.

I smiled in Yuki's direction as Amaimon launched his attack.

~Twenty minuets later~

I brought my sword down again and again on Amaimon for Rin had been injured and was laying on the ground getting medical attention from Bon.

Kai and I were attacking Amaimon from different sides but I knew I couldn't keep up the fighting as the sword drained my energy.

Everyone saw that I was a demon. No one saw that Rin was a demon but everyone saw me.

The blade didn't even touch Amaimon as I fell back to earth falling on the ground. I could hear my head smack the ground.

I pulled my knees up into my chest leaving my knife by my side.

I groaned in pain.

Yuki was at my side almost instantly pulling me out of my ball and checking me over. My head was bleeding along with a lot of other places but not to bad. Worse then Rin. But not to bad.

Yuki lifted me onto his back as I passed out from lack of energy.

~DAY EIGHT~

I woke up to a clock chiming. Ten O'clock.

I didn't know where I was but I knew I was laying down.

"Hello?" I called out and got a small response of 'I'm here' from Yuki.

"Yuki!" I said and I blushed deeply remembering the last time we were together.

"About that kiss..." He started and I called him over.

I grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him towards me for another kiss.

~Cram Class that day~

I walked into class with Yuki pulling me. We had been walking hand in hand but we broke apart just before entering.

I sat down to an awkward silence in the room.

"Good morning!" I called out cheerily.

Only Rin responded.

"What's wrong is no one in a good mood today?"

"No that's not it." Mumbled Shima.

"Then what's wrong?"

I heard Yuki's boots pad along the wood coming to a stop beside me. He leaned in brushing my ear with his nose "They're afraid of you."

"Wait what!? Afraid of me!? But why?" I cried out.

"Because you're a demon!" Bon yelled.

My eyes widened "B-but that doesn't make me any different!"

"But your still a demon and demon's try to kill humans! It's as simple as that!" Bon yelled again.

"B-b-but..." I trailed off not able to think of anything else to say.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled more for Yuki then anyone else.

I fled the classroom running to the dorms only to collapse into a pile on my bed. Sobbing so loud you could probably here me throughout the whole dorm building.

Good thing I was all alone.

**(Continued) Also some of the courses at True cross are better then other exorcist schools and she's never done this stuff before.**

**Please review! Thanks in advance!**


	5. Day nine! Day ten! Day eleven!

**OH MY! Chapter five already! I had the weirdest dream were my friend and I were models and a photographer from Vogue was taking pictures of us on some beach in Florida. We got done with the photo shoot rather quick then we were walking up these concrete stairs into between two buildings as we talked about having an all models party that night and suddenly I was all like (Listen to lets have a kiki (glee) on youtube. It has some bad words in it.) "Let's have a Kiki!" Amazingly my friend knew all the lyrics so as I sung the chorus she sang the verses. Well anyway as we rounded this corner there was like twenty interpretative dancers... It's weird cause I can totally imagine that happening...**

Mei Li~

I woke up slowly and getting dressed in green athletic leggings and a bright yellow T-shirt.

I left Kai asleep as I walked to Yukio and Rin's dorm. I opened the door without knocking walking right in. I was sure it was like five O'clock in the morning.

I walked over to the fainter blue light feeling around until I found the edge of the blanket. I climbed in under the covers snuggling in. I wasn't like close to Yukio or anything. In fact we were barely touching.

I had cried for most of the night and finally gotten to sleep around two in the morning. I woke up with tears streaming down my face thinking of my brother and well... Yesterday.

I faced Yukio burying my head in the pillow as I cried harder and harder.

Eventually I felt Yuki's arms curl around me. I don't think he knew I was there. Actually I think he thought I was a pillow. But that was OK.

~Roughly four hours later.~

Mei Li~

I woke up in bed alone. I guess I had dreamed coming into Yuki and Rin's room last night.

I pulled my knees up under my chin curling up in a ball and crying again. It was odd. You'd think I would have run out of tears by now.

All my friends hated me and the only person who truly excepted that I was a demon was dead.

I heard the door open lightly and I pulled the blanket tighter around me. The blanket felt odd though. It didn't feel like it normally does.

Last night all came back to me and I pulled the blanket even tighter around me trying to disappear.

"Li-Chan?" Yuki called out walking closer to me from the sound of his footsteps.

I closed my eyes tightly as I was pulled up to a sitting position. Yukio pulled the blanket off of me and pulled me close to him.

"Are you going to be OK?" He asked kindly with a soft voice he rarely uses.

I sniffled lightly pulling him closer and nodding. Yuki placed his lips softly on my forehead before standing up and pulling me with him.

"Would you like breakfast?" I shook my head; no.

"Isn't their school today?"

"Not for cram students and exorcist. In fact I have a special job I need you to do."

"What is it?"

"Well you know the gym teacher? Well he's taking a few of the students up to the beach. They think they're just helping sell some stuff but really were waiting for them to attract a sea demon. I need you to supervise them and make sure there not behaving out of line or messing with the demon or anything. Do you think you could do that?"

I nodded lightly frowning "Who are the students?"

"Shima, Rin, and Izumo."

"But don't they all hate me?!" I cried out staring into what I hoped were his eyes.

"It will be fine. Plus you're their superior so they can't really do anything to you or anything. Also Rin doesn't even know you're a demon. He was passed out during that time.

I closed my eyes tightly blinking away tears "Fine."

He kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling me up and strapping something belt like around my waist. "A gun is on that and your dagger."

"Is it your gun?"

"Yes actually it is."

I smiled lightly putting my hand over top of it.

I hugged Yuki tightly before he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dorm building.

~At the beach~

I was standing in black lace up gogo boots over white leggings and a black sweater.

Yuki was briefing everyone.

"Rin, Shima, and Izumo you will answer to Mei Li when anything regarding demon's happens. Mei Li if anything super serious happens you can call for back up by calling me OK?"

I nodded as everyone else said yes.

"OK I expect you all to be civilized adults and not make a mockery of our school. I'm sure that Mephisto would too." I could practically hear him push up his glasses.

Yuki gave me a tight hug which I returned, but all to soon I was left alone with these... _People..._

I smiled to myself realizing that these boots made me as tall as Yuki.

~About an hour later~

I sat on my white deck chair wearing a green bikini with my boots as I read a braille book.

I kept my eye on the only person I could which was Rin. Although Shima was loud enough for me to hear the whole time.

"Hey!" I called out towards the boys.

"Yes Mei Li-San?" Shima responded.

"Were's Izumo her break has been over for a long time now!"

"Um... I don't know where she is..." Shima and Rin admitted making me slam my book closed.

"Morons!" I yelled jumping up "making me look for her myself." I grumbled the last part as I slipped on some flip-flops that would definitely be easier to walk in then my boots.

"Mei Li you don't have to look for her by yourself... Would that even be possible?"

"Oh course it's possible! I'm amazing! Also I can't just leave one of you here and I obviously can't cook so...!" I yelled pulling the belt up farther on my hips and tightening it.

"Ummm... Won't you be arrested for harboring a weapon?"

Right now is one of those moments when I really wished I could roll my eyes. "I have a special defense force badge! All exorcist have one! Otherwise we'd all be arrested!"

"Fine then miss Moody!"

I walked off with my hands on my hips.

My tattoos trailing down my arm and my long black hair (and not to mention the weapons) gave me a very menacing look and I could practically hear people shying away from me.

One little kid ran right in front of me sending us both to the ground with him on top of me.

"Geez kid." I grumbled as he was lifted off me.

"Hey lady watch were your going next time! Also what gives you the right to walk around scaring people with those weapons.

I sighed standing up. "First of all your going to have to tell me were you are. And second..." I pulled the badge from the belt flashing it probably to air but the person moved around to see it.

"O-oh..." They said then I heard light footsteps walking away.

I brushed myself off and suddenly heard a voice that sounded very annoying... Like Izumo's!

I walked closer and closer to the voice until suddenly it was very close to me "Izumo!" I called out and I heard someone stop in there tracks pivoting around on one foot.

"M-mei Li-San!" She called out running towards me.

"Your break was over twenty minuets ago." I said coolly.

"O-oh I'm s-s-sorry I must have l-lost track of t-time!" She stuttered out and I grabbed her wrist.

"Come on then lead me back to were we were."

The walk back was relatively fast and the time it took for me to get comfortable again was even faster.

~DAY TEN~

Rin was dragging me off unwillingly because they had to go save some kid who was in some sort of danger.

Honestly they explained the situation like twenty times but I still didn't know what was happening.

Quite suddenly we arrived at the docks. (I could only tell because they hadn't given me time to put shoes on.)

I sighed in distress as they left me alone.

I played with the hem of my bikini until I saw something that made my blood run cold.

A demon. Like fifteen times as big as me.

I ran to were Rin was as I got Yuki on the phone.

"Yuki!" I yelled into the phone.

"Do you need help?"

I nodded then realized he couldn't see me and continued to yell something about huge demon's before hanging up.

I drew my Kishi jumping to the demon sinking my sword into it. The demon didn't budge.

I put the sword away and used my gun. It still didn't work.

_Darn_ I thought dryly as I went at it again and again with my sword.

My hands were getting burn marks on them as were my legs.

I fell back to the docks grabbing my gun on the way down and using all of my bullets.

The demon had gotten slightly smaller but by the time everything worked out I was unconscious.

~DAY ELEVEN~

I woke up wrapped in a familiar blanket.

It was Yuki's.

I pulled it close to me but cried out when it touched my hands.

I threw the blanket off me.

"YUKI!" I yelled and heard the door open fast.

"Mei Li are you OK?!" Yuki's voice asked rushed.

"No! Of course not! What happened to me!?"

"Your sword... Burned your hands and legs. Your hands will be sore for a few days but your legs should be fine."

I groaned as I remembered the huge demon.

"What was that?" I mumbled almost rhetorically.

Of course Yuki had to answer "A cracken. Practically a giant squid. We ended up not killing it but it was pretty injured. Did you do that?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

Yuki sat on the bed next to me as I pulled the blanket back up.

"I'm just glad you're OK." He said quietly before kissing my forehead and walking out.

I fell back asleep. Happy.

**This is one of my shortest chapters... It's not the shortest but it's not the longest. Sorry it seems kind or rushed but I only had an hour to do it before I had to go to bed! Please take some time out of your busy day to tell me what you think :) .**


	6. Day twelve! Day thirteen!

**I would just like you to know that because school is starting back up I might not be able to update as often! I'll try for no more than three days between updates! Does that sound OK? If I get a request to update once a day I might try harder! :) hope you enjoy :)**

**Mei Li~**

I was dressed and ready standing outside the cram school classroom. I had woken up in Yuki's bed this morning with Yuki on the floor.

I smiled fondly at the memory.

I was twenty minuets late for class but I had listened in on their conversation for ten.

"Wait who's birthday is even coming up?" Shiemi asked loudly.

"Nakashima-San's right?" Shima asked.

I heard Yuki's voice answer yes to that one.

"Well then we'll celebrate her birthday front and center along with everyone else's!" Rinny called out.

I tiptoed back down the hall then walked loudly back up to the door pushing it open slowly.

"You finally show up!" Yells Bon above everyone else as I go to sit down.

I stare blankly somewhere ahead of me.

"Do you have a late slip Mei Li?" Yuki asks and I shake my head.

Yuki goes back into a conversation about something random like Arai's when he was interrupted by Izumo.

"Shouldn't she get a tardy?"

I could feel Yuki's glare.

"She's not even a student so no." He said loudly then under his breath he mumbled something... I'm gonna leave it at 'something'.

Oh Mai goshies I almost forgot! It's a community birthday! Ah can't let anyone know that ahm in the know!

~After cram school~

"Mepphy!" I trilled in a sing-song voice as I skipped into his office.

"Yes Mei Li?" He responded with not moving from whatever position he was in.

"Ah need some Yen! Like a lot!"

"Why?"

"Ah need to buy some people some things! Us cramschoolers are throwing a birthday part for all of us! A group birthday! So ah need money!"

"How much?"

"Like 8500 Yen! Please!" I whined.

We stayed silent for like twenty minuets before he handed me the money.

"Thank you Mepphy!" I yelled running out to find Kai and go shopping.

"Ki-Ki!" I yelled searching for him.

"Don't yell so loud Li." He grumbled picking me up and putting me on his back.

"Where too?" He asked once we got to the shopping center and he set me down.

"Ummm... Well... I don't know what guys like so..."

"Good thing you have me." He grumbled again.

Kai grabbed my wrist and pulled me along into a store telling me to stay put for about twenty minuets just getting sizes from me before wandering off.

"Nakashima-Chan!" I heard being yelled out and suddenly someone was beside me.

"Um.. Hello?"

"It's Nika from back in Kyoto!"

"Oh!" I said still not remembering at all who this person was.

"You know your best friend of three years!?"

"Oh yeah! Li-Chan remembers now!"

"Did you ever forget?" She asked in a 'really' tone.

"Nope! Li-Chan's amazing like that!"

"Are you referring to yourself in third person for a reason?"

"Yep!... Well actually no..."

"Anyway... Why are you in a men's clothing store? Did you wonder in here by accident?" She asked politely.

"No! Kai is here to shopping for some friends of mine! Li-Chan is going to a birthday party for everyone in her class!"

"Oh that sounds fun!" She said excitedly "I'm actually in town for the week."

I smiled lightly as Kai came back grabbing my wrist and pulling me away as I yelled "Call me!" at Nika.

~After shopping~

I sat bored in my room until I heard my phone ringing. I jumped to pick it up.

"Hello?" I said into it.

"Oh Mei Li-Chan it's Nika!"

I smiled "Nika what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Just hanging out at home."

"Do you want to come to the party?"

"Of course! I was waiting for you to ask!"

I gave her directions and then hung up my phone falling back on my bed.

I heard a loud knock at the door.

"Come in Yuki!" I yelled remembering that he comes to say goodnight like every night.

"Good night Li-Chan!" He said kissing me softly on the lips then pulling away hugging me lightly.

"Good night Yukio!" I yelled before pulling my blanket up and falling asleep almost instantly.

~DAY THIRTEEN~

Yukio~

I woke up still sleepily but getting up all the same.

We didn't have school today and we were having a small party so I simply wore black skinny jeans and a green T-shirt. What a shocker, I own skinny jeans!

I discarded my glasses for contacts, grabbed my backpack full of presents and I was off! For another adventure!

Li-Chan told me this morning that she had a friend coming over today at eight so her friend can keep her company for an hour before the party.

I walked down to the cram room were everyone was doing their stuff. I simply set the backpack down on the ground somewhere random then sat down in my desk chair spinning around as I sat cross-legged grading papers.

"Yuki-Chan!" I heard Shiemi call out as she walked close to me going out of her way to be flirtatious. Oh yeah that's right no one knows that I'm dating Li...

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

I looked up at her and answered "Why I'm spinning around until I either fall out of finish grading these tests."

I hear a small gasp from her "Oh you're not wearing your glasses! Did you lose them? Can you see OK?!" She yelled frantically bringing everyone's attention to me. Most people just now realized that I was here.

"I own contacts." I said quietly before going back to grading papers at my desk... Like a boring person.

I got bored and started scribbling on Rin's paper.

Before long I had drawn an entire army of turtle's fighting a bunch of whale's. Yeah... I'll just give him an A.

I handed the papers back to everyone and Rin screamed at the top of his lungs that he got an A. I'll explain later.

Soon enough they sent Rin to go get Li and her friend and we were all sitting there waiting for her to come in.

She finally did. Everyone except for me yelled happy birthday because I guess I was the first person to notice she was holding presents for everyone.

Li set the down and explained that she heard us.

Well to bad it wasn't a surprise but at least it didn't dampen everyone's mood.

We had cake and got presents all as I sat as far away as possible from Li.

She looked like she was quite deep in a conversation with her friend.

I moved closer to them so I could hear them. Not to be stalker-ish or anything but Li was starting to look a little sick.

"Yeah remember that time that your brother and I- oh and you-." I tuned out after that thinking that the conversation sounded pretty horrible.

I couldn't help myself from tuning back in after a while though "I really loved your brother he was like awesome! Too bad he was killed. Rumors are spreading around school that it was all your fault because you ran away when he called for your help."

I got up and walked over to them after I saw Li's eyes glaze over.

"Li-Chan are you OK?" I asked putting my hand on her wrist.

She nodded lightly and I turned to face her friend- Nika. "Hi I'm Yukio."

"Oh I'm Nika! Mei Li's best friend!"

I smiled lightly then my face turned serious "Would you mind leaving?"

"What?" She asked her face twisting up a little.

"I'd like you to leave."

"Wait I was invited! I don't have to leave if I don't want to."

"Please just go. What you said to Mei Li was way out of line."

Nika huffed and we had a small stare down but eventually she left.

"Thank you." Li muttered but I could see she was about to start crying.

I pulled her up and wrapped an arm around her waist telling Rin that we were leaving.

As soon as we got outside Li burst out crying.

**Oh wow... 1476 words of nothing... I would have made it longer but I want to go do something else so.. I hope you at least enjoyed it a bit!**

**:)**


	7. Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen!

**Oh wow seventh chapter! Tears of joy and pride! Anyway on this episode of VF (Yes I am to lazy to type out the title) I am making it up as I go! Also finally I get to use the TV! Tears of joy! So don't expect a really long chapter... Or expect one just posted tomorrow... But if I do post it tomorrow it would be today then things would get weird... Oh my gosh I finally learned how to spell tomorrow! Tears of joy and pride! Also I don't know how the whole foreign exchange student thing works so... This is all made up!**

**SHIEMI SOMETHING~ (I know her last name I just don't know how to spell it!)**

I noticed Yuki-Chan and Mei Li-San walk out of the room with Yuki-Chan's arm around Mei Li-San's waist.

I slipped out behind them. I wasn't close enough to listen but I was close enough to see Yuki-Chan pull her closer and let her lean her head on his shoulder.

I watched with a small anger. Most people could tell that I liked Yuki-Chan but I would never say it out loud.

It's just maddening to see them displaying such _affection_ for each other. They aren't dating are they?

No they couldn't be. They would have at least told someone and Rin tells me most everything. So why were they acting so close?

I heard small sounds coming from Mei Li-san and I realized it was small sobs.

My eyes widened. So he was just comforting her!

They suddenly stopped and Mei Li leaned against a locker catching her breath.

I guess I couldn't really compete with her... She had the widest most doe-like eyes I had ever seen, beautiful silky black hair that was always styled perfectly, long legs to almost match Yuki-Chan's height, and long lashes that were an amazing contrast against her white eyes and pale skin. I sighed lightly then my attention snapped back to the two.

Yuki-Chan had his forehead pressed against hers and he was saying something that she giggled lightly at. I dropped the glass cup of juice I had forgotten I was holding when he kissed her right on the lips. It was a rather fast kiss but it did shock me.

I saw the cup break and the juice go everywhere along with the glass shards.

Mei Li~

I heard something that sounded exactly like glass breaking.

I didn't know where it was from.

I screamed and covered my eyes with my hands throwing myself back into the wall bracing for the impact of the cars grinding against each other.

It never came.

Instead I heard Yuki yelling 'Shiemi' as he dashed away from me.

Suddenly everything came on at once.

I felt to hot. I felt to cold. I felt to dehydrated. I felt as if my stomach was churning. I felt sweaty. I felt faint.

I stood there wavering as my hearing clogged going in and out. I was breathing erratically.

Then I fell over.

Yukio~

Everyone ran out as they heard the scream from Mei Li. I felt a little more concerned about Shiemi who was covered in blood at the moment.

I heard something thump from beside me. Mei Li had passed out and blood was trailing from her face. Probably her nose but you never knew.

I was back over at Li's side almost the second she fell over.

From a bystander this situation looked pretty questionable.

"Shiemi!" I heard Bon yell "What did you do!?"

"I-I didn't do it!" Shiemi said quietly.

I spoke up in her favor saying that she didn't do it.

"Then how did she break the glass!? I mean we know she's clumsy but not that clumsy!" Bon yelled.

"I guess she was just shocked." I replied.

"Shocked? How?"

I could feel my face light up. I looked down slightly trying to muster up enough courage to say it out loud.

Shiemi pipped in. "Oh uh... I guess I was just a little surprised when I saw them... Um... K-kiss..." Shiemi said in an almost saddened voice.

"Oh..." Bon said quietly.

I pulled Li closer and turned around walking back to the dorm.

Yep...

**DAY FIFTEEN!**

Mei Li~

"RELOCATED!?" I screamed as soon as the words were out of Yuki's mouth.

"Yes. Mephisto informed me earlier that the school was participating in the foreign exchange student program. So this school will be excepting about two hundred students as the same amount will be leaving. Mephisto thinks it would be best if the cram students left to get the experience of a place with a bigger demon population. The largest demon population in the world is in the United States of America." Yuki explained fast.

It was still so much to take in...

"Wait! How will we interact with anyone if we can't even speak english?!" I yelled.

Yuki narrowed his eyes "We all take English classes in school." He said in English! Urghhh! I guess I do know English.

"Fine!" I snapped "But I'm not going to like it!"

Yuki wrapped me up in his arms and I calmed down lightly leaning into his embrace.

"Were will we live!?" I yelled.

"... Host families."

I screamed then.

"I few of us got in with the same family like Koneko and Shima, Bon and Izumo. But the rest of us will be living at least a mile away from one another." Uhhhhhhh! Nooooo!

"Wait!" I yelled for the last time "Do they have pocky in America!?"

"I don't believe so."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I walked into my room.

Leaving today... Such short notice. Stupid Mepphy!

~Three hours later~

The cram students all crammed into one car with our suitcases at our feet.

Kai was sitting practically on my lap. Same with Yuki.

"Ki Ki?" I said quietly.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Can I live with you?!" I whined.

"For the thousandth time... NO!"

I sighed leaning back against Yuki.

"Do we at least get to know who were staying with?" I asked exasperated.

"Oh yeah I almost forget!" Yuki exclaimed pulling out a bunch of folders and handing one to every person.

I opened mine right away.

I took the paper out and 'felt' that it was in Braille.

Name: Elizabeth Lynn.  
Age: Thirty seven  
Mother.

Name: Steven Lynn.  
Age: Thirty Eight  
Father.

Name: Devin Lynn.  
Age: Fifteen  
Son, Twin.

Name: Dylan Lynn.  
Age: Fifteen  
Son, Twin.

"Oh! Yuki, Rin! I get twins! Twinny!"

"You already know twins..." Rinny said.

"Yeah but your Fraternal! Maybe these ones will be the same height!"

~Around fourteen hours later~

**DAY SIXTEEN! (Long flight!)**

I groaned. We had finally gotten off the plane in the place called... Arizona! Dun Dun Dun!

"Yuki!" I whined "Why is it so hot! It's like... Winter last time I checked."

"I think it's hot all year round here."

"How are we going to get to these places?" Shima asked.

"Well there should be a car outside waiting for us!"

Then we had an adventure outside!

We piled in the car and they dropped everyone off.

Yuki and I lived the farthest away so they dropped us off last.

I lay leaning against Yuki for the most part sad that I had to get off first.

I was surprised that when we pulled up Yuki got out with me.

"What'cha doin`?" I asked.

"First of all I don't think you would ever find the house. Second: I live like five feet away from you. And stop talking in Japanese!" He yelled the last part.

"Ok, Ok!" I said in perfect English.

Yuki grabbed my hand tightly pulling me along behind him.

On the doorstep I hugged him tightly before he rang the doorbell for me and walked down to his own 'house'.

The door opened lightly and I was quickly pulled in.

"Oh you're Mei Li aren't you! Oh wow we're soooo excited to have you here!" I heard a female voice squeak.

I smiled in the direction I thought it was coming from.

I shivered thinking about the gun belt that was tucked away in my bag.

Mephisto pulled some strings so I could get it here. Mepphy's power scares me!

"I'm excited to be here." I said politely.

I heard two other sets of footsteps coming from farther away.

"Oh your that Japanese Chick. Mei Li right?" I heard a loud voice ask.

"Hai!" I said then quickly caught myself saying an English yes.

"I see." Said a lighter, quieter, voice.

Dinner came and went rather quickly though the food was rather unknown to me.

That night I lay awake in bed `til I heard something on my window.

I looked around until I found the window and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Li-Chan it's Yukio."

"Oh Yuki! Oh Mai Goshies I've missed you the past like four hours!" I trilled.

He shushed me lightly and I smiled.

"Tomorrow we're going to school and right now I have to give something to you from Mephisto." I felt something bumpy being pushed into my hand.

I closed the window and sat on my bed to read it VERY interested.

It was simply a list of what I couldn't wear to school.

Your gogo boots!  
Anything super short!  
Anything with bad words on it!  
Your old school uniform!  
Choose wisely Mei Li!

-It's Mepphy!

I fell asleep quite fast from exhaustion.

~**DAY SEVENTEEN~ *TEARS OF JOY AND PRIDE***

I woke up at Elizabeth's call.

Kai randomly appeared in my room picking out my clothes and bringing me breakfast. He then did my hair and Make-up well no body noticed.

Kai mentioned something about me not wanting to eat cereal and eggs were much more substantial.

Anyway when I walked downstairs I felt rather good.

I didn't really eat any of the breakfast Elizabeth prepared but I ate a bit.

I was out the door at Seven-Thirty sharp.

I was supposed to walk with the twins but they didn't seem to happy about it so I explained the situation with Yuki living right across the street.

I ended up walking to school with Yuki and Kai.

Kai would not stop fretting with my hair until he deemed it perfect.

I guess Kai would be attending the school too... To bad they didn't have a program for people like me... Who were insanely smart! Whoop Whoop!

We arrived at the school and I had to use some serious self control not to cover my ears.

I groaned. I wanted my Japan! My Mepphy! My five other familiars! And my Pocky!

Yuki wrapped his arm around me.

Today Kai had picked out a black T-shirt that went down to my thigh, pink skinny jeans, and knee high black converse. A normal outfit! I could tell Yuki was a little off put t hat we wouldn't be treated like a teacher here and he couldn't wear his awesome coat thing!

MUTINY!

"Yuki! How far away are we?"

"Like five feet." He mumbled.

"What's up with you and five feet? Your all like five feet this, five feet that! Everything is five feet."

"I've only ever said it once before."

"_Why did we have to come?" _I said in Japanese.

"Mephisto. And don't talk in Japanese people will think we're gossiping."

I leaned against Yuki utterly bored and lost.

"Were are we now?"

"Walking down the hall."

"Were are we going."

"Our lockers."

"Where are out locker?"

"Next to each other. All the cram student's lockers are next to each other."

"Are your annoying fan girls going to be here?"

"There not intellectual enough."

"I see." I mumbled as we showed up at the lockers and Yuki undid my lock for me. I new the combination and stuff but but I couldn't actually do it. I set my cell phone sullenly in my locker. I'll miss you phone. I can't believe I have to leave it in my locker the whole time. Along with my gun and S Kishi.

My gun was actually allowed in my locker because we have a badge-y thingy! Hooray!

Actually in the event of a demon the kids will be evacuated because of a kid pulling the fire alarm. The principal of this school is fully informed on the extent of out previous studies and understands that we can take care of it.

Yuki was in all of my classes as my guide even though we still didn't really know the school. We had a map and we could occasionally stop and ask somebody.

We had a list of what we need for each class for today at least and so Yuki took his stuff out of his locker then dug through mine for my stuff.

I picked it up as Kai went off and did his own thing. I think Kai was just going to treat school like a game. I mean in the sense of roleplaying. I don't know what he;s going to pretend to be... I don't think I want to know.

Yuki grabbed my wrist as apparently no 'PDA' was allowed. No PDA was allowed at out school but MEpphy was a little more laid back... Mepphy was laid back about everything.

Yuki led me to a seat and there I sat in a boring ninth grade advanced math class, For one hour.

~Three hours later~

I mean I was expecting a demon in the demon hotbed of the world but not this soon...

It was fourth period- science when the fire alarm was pulled.

The principal ran down to our room grabbing Yuki and I first.

Yuki gripped my hand tightly as we ran to our lockers.

I grabbed the gun and my S Kishi.

The other cram students were here momentarily all completely excited for our first American-demon encounter.

The blue light rounded the corner searching for living things.

I shot at it first knocking the tall blue light back slightly.

Bon and Koneko recited incantations as Shima went at it with his stick and Rin was about to pull his sword.

I pulled Kishi first coming down on it hard and for the first time in my life... I killed a demon in one swing.

I realized afterwards that the flames were getting quite worse and now the tips of my fingers felt as if they had been burned.

I held Kishi in front of me for a while before a flame hit my hand and I drop it.

I quickly slid the sheath over it and put it in my locker.

I sighed leaning against the locker trying to find a cool part of my locker to press my dieing fingers against.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Of course Yuki notices my distress and the large amount of force I was putting on my fingers.

Yuki takes my hand in his examining the tops of my fingers.

"Li-Chan. They burned you."

**Wow... Nothing happens in this chapter... But it's so long. As soon as they got to America I kind of regretted it but it'll only be for fourteen days... That will be day thirty-one... Well... That's OK... We can get through it together! I hope this chapter was decent. Also sorry that I can't focus an writing a chapter unless I have some random parts in it... Please REVIEW!**


	8. Day Eighteen!

**I am so sorry that this story is so long. I have some idea of what's going down in this chapter. This chapter is very fictional because *spoiler* I don't think she could actually get (even a little) sight by taking the fragmented glass in her eyes.* **

**Anyway hope you like it AS ALWAYS:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: REVIEW!**

**Yuki~**

Every one of the cram students didn't want to do this. Not even me. Surprisingly.

I just hope we'll all find a way through this. Maybe we can make some international friends. Or maybe we should just pretend we know very little English.

I grabbed Li and I's stuff and slung both out backpacks on my shoulder. We missed lunch so no one has even talked to us, much less approached us.

Li wrapped her arm around my waist leaning against me as Kai joined us on the other side.

"Yukio!" I heard Rin yell running up to us. "Can I come over to you 'house'? Please!? I need to get away from these people!" He yelled.

I shook my head "Mine are to uptight."

"I bet you could come over to mine! Everyone there is so nice! Also you could finally meet some real twins!" Li exclaimed.

"We are real twins." I said face-palming.

"Not real enough for me!" Li yelled at us.

I sighed pulling her closer.

I could see Li slowly relaxing against me, her eyelids getting heavy.

"So I guess we're all going over to Mei Li's house." Rin said skipping in front of us.

Mei Li was totally asleep now so I picker her up on my back planning to carry her all the way to her house.

About halfway there I had to switch her over to Kai.

Finally we arrived and I woke Li up as I knocked on the door.

Li stood in front of me as a short blonde woman with almost barbie like proportions opened the door.

"Oh Mei Li your home!"

Li nodded "I brought some of my friends from Japan I was hoping they could hang out with me?" Li said still sleepy.

"Oh of course that's fine!" She said herding us in and up the stairs.

Soon enough Li was laying down on her bed under the covers and we were all passing around my phone explaining that they would be spending the night here.

I leaned back against her bed as Rin talked with Kai about Various things.

Li slept for about two hours before waking up groggy to her cell phone ringing.

Mei Li~

I threw the covers off searching for my phone that was eventually handed to me. I answered the call walking out into the hallway.

"Mei Li!" I heard a familiar voice say from the other end.

"Mepphy!" I exclaimed happily.

"I understand that there was a small problem at the school today."

"Oh VERY small nothing like true cross at all!"

"I see. How are you liking America so far?"

"Well I haven't seen very much of it but from what I know it's hot, dry, and loud."

"Are you at least enjoying yourself a little bit?"

"Oh a little bit! Not a lot but a litt-" I was cut off mid sentence as a light voice asked who I was talking to then snatched the phone away.

"Hello?" I heard Dylan's voice ask.

I could hear Mepphy's faintly from the other end. "Yes who is this?"

"Well I'm Mei's temporary brother. You are?"

"I'm her old, eh, principal I guess you would say."

"WAIT! She was on the phone with her pricipal?"

"Yes I am mephisto Pheles."

"Give back my phone!" I yelled and Dylan. trying to find him.

I heard the door to my room open and someone walked out probably Yukio handing my phone back to me.

"Mepphy!" I yelled into the phone but the line was dead.

"Darn it." I said as Yuki led me back into my room.

I fell dramatically on the bed. "Does everyone have something to sleep in?"

"No." I heard two voices. Yuki and Rin's say.

"OK I have a pair of oversized trackie bottoms and some T-shirts. Oh and Kai will you get me my Pajamas?"

I heard a grunt as some clothes were thrown at Rin and Yuki.

I heard the door being closed and locked so I presumed the boys were dressing. It didn't matter to me. Though I did make them stand outside as I changed.

By the time they were back in I was curled up on the bed. I felt Rin fall on the foot of the bed, Kai lean up against it his back touching my hand, and Yuki laying rather close to me.

As soon as the lights were out Yuki kissed me softly and intertwined out hands. Then I fell asleep.

**Day eighteen ~**

Yukio

I woke up in quite a different position then I had fallen asleep in. First of all Rin was on the floor, Kai had somehow gotten on the bed next to me, and Mei Li was laying sideways over me.

Quite odd indeed.

As soon as I woke up Kai jumped up running to the closet then to some drawers then downstairs coming back up with a plate of eggs.

"Li!" He said shaking her.

Li sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she ate.

Rin and I walked down to the bedroom after we borrowed some clothes from the twin Devin. Surprisingly they fir me perfectly, unsurprisingly they were baggy on Rin.

We walked back to see Li looking beautiful as always in a red hoodie that went down to her thigh, white tights, and green DC's. Kai was doing her hair in an intricate braid.

I sat next to her on the bed looking at her as she wouldn't notice.

Rin did his own thing looking through bags and stuff... Stalking her.

Eventually Li stood up and I grabbed her hand and our backpacks pulling her toward the door with Rin and Kai in tow.

I was wearing black skinny jeans and a green T-shirt below a purple sweatshirt. Rin was wearing generally the same thing but the skinny jeans looked almost to tight on him.

"Have a nice day Mei Li! If you want to do anything after school just go ahead, be home by eleven!" The barbie yelled.

I pulled her into the baking hot Arizona sun. I groaned. This is like too hot!

Rin literally skipped in front of us hyped up for gym and using his super mega cool demon abilities. The cram schoolers never participated in normal true cross gym. There gym was once every three days and for like a half an hour so they didn't get very much physical activity except for missions.

From what I've hear Li will be participating in gym class, to an extent, she won't be doing any team games but she will do partner stuff and single stuff.

I linked arms with her letting her rest her head on my shoulder.

We got to the overly loud school and walked in slowly to the lockers not being stopped by anyone on the way.

I handed Li the American gym clothes we had gotten before we left and let Izumo take her down to the changing rooms.

I think I enjoyed purple track suits better than these baggy shorts.

The boys were done changing first and most everyone was playing basketball except Koneko, Bon, and I. I was pretty good at basketball but these American people seem to play it pretty intensely.

Shima played and was actually better then all those American people... I never knew he could play... I thought he was always lazy.

The girls were done quite fast and soon we were all in our seats being taught about basketball. Li sat on the sidelines as we played actual basketball games. I found it pretty comical that the Japanese kids were better at basketball then the American kids. Odd.

Next period rolled around quite quickly and Li and I still had yet to be approached.

~Lunch~

Li, Rin, Izumo, and I were one of the last one's in the lunch room and all the other tables were filled up. We ended up sitting quite close to some other kids that looked rather approachable.

I helped Li get her lunch out, as I did every other day, and Rin talked with Izumo about a mission we had recently gone on, quietly.

Mei Li~

I knew I was sitting close to those American people because I could hear them loud and clear but I also knew Yuki was next to me so at least I wasn't like alone at a lunch table... Not that he would ever leave me alone.

"U-um excuse me?" I heard a small voice saying from my left.

I turned my head that way "Yes?" I asked confused as to why someone would talk to me. I had hoped that Kai would dress me rather irreproachably... Where was Kai anyway?

"Hi I'm Jackie! Your Mei Li right? I'm in your English class!" She said getting louder and louder.

I smiled "Yes I'm Mei Li. Nice to meet you Jackie-sa-" My honorific was cut off by Yuki punching me lightly in the back "I mean Jackie."

I continued talking with this Jackie person until it was time to go and Yuki grabbed my wrist pulling me up.

Yukio~

"Your Yukio right?" Asked the brunette who quite literally had the proportions of a barbie.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you."

Jackie smiled brightly at me which she had been doing the entire time she was talking to Li.

~After school~

"Do you guys want to go walk around town?" I asked the crammers.

A got a bunch of yesses and no's and finally Izumo, Rin, Li, and I started off down the street.

Izumo stopped in front of a clothing store studying the picture on a shirt.

The shirt said Rebecca black on it with a picture of a girl. I whipped out my phone searching who she was on the internet.

We were in front of a cemetery when I found a song called 'Friday'.

I started playing it.

You don't even want to know.

~A little later~

I saw a small movement from inside the cemetery as we walked around it.

"Demon." I heard Li mutter.

"Demons." I corrected.

Izumo sighed calling her familiars to her and Kai was suddenly at Li's side.

Time for an adventure.

**OK! So I finally have a plan for this story! I hope you like Izumo, Rin, Yukio, and Mei Li because they are going to be like the center of attention for the next few chapters. I could not take writing about life in America so I'm changing things up a little. Some very interesting things will happen next chapter! I THINK! (search 'Friday' by rebecca black.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Seven a.m., waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is goin 'Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin 'Gotta get down to the bus stop Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)  
Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my mind up Which seat can I take?  
It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend**


	9. Day eighteen! (again)! Day nineteen!

**Sorry this is taking me so long! I'm in the process of restoring my computer to it's factory settings! Hopefully that means more updating and less turning my computer on and off hoping! Also I finally actually planned a chapter out! I'm so proud of myself! **

Mei Li Nakashima~

The battle soon turned into a run for your life as the demon turned out to be way more experienced then Izumo and Rin. Yuki and I simply weren't strong enough to take it down.

We piled into a cab yelling at it to take us anywhere far away. Oh how stupid we are! I thought sullenly as I looked out at the barren landscape.

We have to pay this guy don't we...

Soon enough he dropped us off in a city called _Phoenix _We payed the guy and got out of the car.

Why didn't they just listen to my idea?

~FLASHBACK~

I grunted as the demon threw me into a wall. "Can we just run away?" I yelled.

"Let's take a cab!" Rin Yelled.

"No! We don't even know where we are. Let alone where to go!

~END FLASHBACK~

Long story short they didn't listen to my plan. I groaned as Yuki handed money to the cab driver and Rin helped me out.

I was loud and even hotter here. Stupid hotness.

"What are we going to do here?"

I questioned looking towards the lighter blue flames.

"Well sense I have no idea how to get back we might as well find an airport... Or call someone."

"We could call Mepphy!" I suggested whipping out my phone and pressing speed dial 13.

"Yes hello?" I heard Mephisto's voice come out.

"It's Mei Li! We ran into a demon and ended up in Phoenix what do you want us to do?"

"How did you get to phoenix?! Oh nevermind that. Anyway I'll have to look into a few things. You need consent from an adult to get a plane ticket so your best bet is staying in a hotel tonight then calling me tomorrow. I'll have a plan by then. How much money do you have?"

"Yuki! How much money do we have?... We have 5606 Us dollars from our 500,000 Yen."

"That's more than enough. Now get yourself a hotel and call me in the morning. I'll sort things out with the other cramschoolers and your American Families."

"Thank you Mephisto." I said then hung up and relayed the message to everyone.

Yuki sighed and from what I could tell pushed his glasses up farther on his nose.

"Fine then we'll find a hotel." He said almost angrily as he grabbed my hand tightly.

He pulled me along with him and I heard Rin and Izumo's footsteps behind us slowly following us. Yuki finally stopped and pulled me into an air conditioned room.

He didn't stop pulling until I was leaning against a counter.

"Hi, we need one room with at least two beds." Yuki said almost so fast I couldn't understand him.

I heard some shuffling of papers then Yuki was pulling us up to the room explaining to Rin about how he had to sleep on the floor.

I fell back on what I hoped was the bed but ended up falling to the floor and staying passed out for the night.

DAY NINETEEN!

I was woken up by Yukio when he lifted me up to try and put me on his back without waking me... It didn't work out so well.

The plan was explained to me in the LONG elevator ride down.

So first we needed a car, Yukio-seeing as how he's been a fancy exorcist longer then me- knows how to drive. We would get the car with from a friend of Mephisto's for free. Well we couldn't keep it but we could borrow it... Next because we are supposed to be in America for like two weeks coming back now wouldn't look very good so were sent off to help other exorcists in the demon hot spot of the world.

San Diego.

~In the car, just outside of Mount Trumbull~

Yuki.

This was quite an odd situation, driving to some foreign place, in a (maybe) soon to be stolen car, with no driver's license. Yeah... That's going to look good in front of foreign officials.

I leaned back as I made a sharp turn then sat up again keeping my eyes peeled.

"Yuki-O!" Rin whined looking up at me.

"What is it, baka?" I snapped.

"I'm hungry!" Rin said in Japanese.

"I want Ramon" Izumo goraned.

"Oh, oh! I want Soba!" Li yelled.

Rin's stomach growled loudly then my older twin and I both said at the same time "I want udon."

I chuckled lightly as I watched out the window for someplace we could eat at. I settled for a gas station, I had to fill the car up anyway.

I let Izumo and Rin go with ten (american) dollars each and had Li wait with me.

Oh god, I felt like a parent.

~San Diego~

We pulled up to a house Mephisto had just finished giving us directions to... It looked like a place Mephisto would hang out at...

It was a huge PINK mansion.

Oh gosh.

Mei Li~

Yuki pulled up at some place after a VERY bumpy ride.

I sighed getting out slowly and almost falling flat on my face from lack of physical movement.

"WELCOME! You must be friends of Mephisto's!" I heard a chipper voice yell.

Hmm... That voice sounded very familiar.

Too familiar.

Wait, could it be...

**OK, SO SORRY! This chapter didn't even reach one thousand words! SORRY! The only sentence that even meant anything to the entire plot was 'Wait, could it be...' seriously... SORRY! :( :) (I wasn't sure if I should do a smiley face or a sad face so I did both!)**


	10. Day 18, 19 (Drepressing stuff happs!)

**Three words: I AM SORRY! I was gone SO long! For no good reason too! Anyway please check out the bottom Author's note.**

-Flashback-

"Come on Mei Li it's a shortcut home!"

"I-I don't know Ando... I've never been this way before."

"Come on sis I wouldn't take you anywhere unsafe."

Ando grabbed my arm, as if that made me feel any better.

It wasn't that I was scared it was just the faint blue light I could see farther down the road.

It was cold in the alley and I really hated Ando right now! Stupid boys and there adventures.

"Well, well. Some exorcists." Said a high, almost cheery, male voice.

-End flashback-

That was it.

The man who killed Ando. I couldn't believe it.

I tugged Yuki to get him down to my level but he wouldn't budge, he was to busy talking to the man.

The voice sent shivers down my spine.

Why was he here, what does he want? All questions based around those flitted through me head. He couldn't be a very respectable demon.

Images of my brother (before I went blind) ran through my mind. I had to kill him.

I tugged Yuki's sleeve once more before finally drawing my blade.

I had him pinned to the wall of the gass station within seconds.

I heard several gasps behind me.

"And who are you?" The man asked and I pushed the sheathed sword farther into his neck.

"Think back."

The man was silent for a while before finally speaking in little more than a whisper "Ando and Mei Li."

"Just Mei Li now, thanks to you."

The blue light shifted oddly and soon I found myself flying backwards. I lay on the ground for a second, surprised. I stood up again quickly and drew my sword shrouding myself in violet.

I came at him again.

Yukio pulled me back and sheathed my sword for me.

"WHAT are you doing!? This is our help."

"This is the man that killed my brother." I mumbled lightly.

I knew Yukio would understand because I poured my heart out to him that one day in the carnival! I mean if his father had been murdered and he suddenly found the culprit wouldn't he just suddenly attack. Yukio has to understand. I mean if he doesn't-

"Stop acting so childish Mei Li."

I had been pulled tight against him but he let me go as soon as he said that.

It felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest.

"You want to sacrifice everyone's well being to avenge your brother?"

I shrunk down, away from the condescending tone of voice.

What's happening? Why would Yukio be acting like this? It wasn't fair!

I don't want to actually act childish but I felt like slapping him and walking away.

I held back the tears that threatened to escape and took a deep breath before saying "I'm sorry Yukio-San, I should have put the groups safety first." I held back the urge to say it sarcastically.

-That night-

The girls had a hotel room and the boys had one. Izumo was actually going to sleep in the boys because I was _boring,_ that's fine by me. I wanted to be alone anyway.

I poured a little bit of blood on one of the tattoos on my arm and recited a chant. Kai appeared right as I broke down crying into the pillow.

Kai talked to me all night and played with my hair until I fell asleep.

My eyes were blood shot and my throat hurt from crying.

All because of, what was it now? One man.

Yukio Okumura.

What was it?

I don't know.

Suddenly Mei Li was the most horrible perosn in the world to me and I could not for the life of me figure out why.

She was still the same girl that I fell in love with! Why do I feel this sudden burning hatred deep inside?

I wasn't possessed... Or at the very least Possession wasn't an option.

I was being a jerk and I realized that but whenever I was around her some instinct told me to tell her off and act all jerky and stuff.

I can't believe I yelled at her for attacking the man who killed her brother.

It almost seems inhumane of me not to kill the man the second I saw him.

I mean, he was a demon...

Mei Li~

I sat up in bed when my phone vibrated signaling that it was morning.

My eyes were bright red and puffy because I had been crying my eyes out all night.

I sighed and brushed it off putting on some dark blue skinny jeans and and breen T-shirt.

I walked into the boys room to see that they were all gone... Wait! WHAT!? Izumo was gone to! I couldn't here any of them and I gelt around the entire room It was just me and Kai!

I walked back into my room for one last check that they weren't hiding somewhere. They weren't I knew it.

I sighed exsapereared. I really just wanted to lay down and cry again but that probably wasn't a very good idea becasue this was a SERIOS CRISIS!

I was all alone. Again.

**Well this took forever and I pretty much going on hiatus... Anyway could you check out Jondhii on youtube? :) It's not me... Just a friend...**


End file.
